The Games
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Discontinued, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Me- I decided to this story since I was bored. What happens when the melee crew decides to not fight for once? This story. Enjoy.

We hear screams of awful things shouted out by the melee crew.

"Hm…torturing us for your amusement, I like it!" Ganondorf thought out loud.

The other 25 other smashers looked at him in silence before they were teleported to a forest. Now…enjoy.

The smashers appeared in a forest and in a circle. In the middle of the circle of 26 two floating gloves…levitated there.

"Glover?" Nana asked.

"No." The right hand said.

"Santa?" Popo asked pointing to Ganondorf.

"Giving children lethal presents brilliant!" Ganon thought again.

Again everyone was staring at him.

"Anyways, you have to compete in games so thought you can win a prize of your choice." The left hand announced.

"We will play 26 games and when there are two winners left they must battle to the depletion of stamina." The right hand said.

The smashers thought of a possession they might want the most. Most of the smashers thought parents. Others thought of "delicate little secrets" like Ganondorf. Others thought pf consuming food. And others had other plans.

"The first event is inspired by that "Family Guy"" The left hand said.

The others knew it was dangerous.

"The event is dodging bullet." The right hand said.

"Basically we guns that have tasers in these guns and all we hav3e to do is shoot you and the last person or thing standing wins." The right hand announced.

Pichu raised his "innocent" hand.

"Yes, you can sabotage other players by tricking." The left hand answered.

Pichu put a fist into the air and yelled its name.

"The event begins in an hour you may go and think on how you might win." The right hand announced.

"Oh, whoever wins has to vote a loser off, or someone the fans don't like a lot." The left hand said with a hint of satisfaction in its voice.

They dismissed themselves to think of a plan.

Me originally I was supposed to get right to the event but, I wanted to have a few readers and left it at a cliff hanger. I might not be able to update much because I have to go to places a lot frequently soon. groan Anyways please leave reviews.

Marth- Leave reviews if you want to know what my wish is!


	2. Beginning

Goal- Get out of the maze or be the last one standing.

The Games

After an hour of just relaxing the smashers went into there backyard which has been turned into a forest.

"We've decided to use the maze forest theme, so that you will get lost in this forest." Master hand explained.

"There's a medic waiting for you at the end of the course if you make it that is." Master hand said.

"We will let everyone go into the forest from the slowest to the fastest." Crazy hand added.

As everyone entered the forest one by one, everyone needed to find a sort of hiding spot. The even began 5 minutes after the last contestant was released into the forest. Some of the contestants decided to stay in packs, some alone. It didn't really matter since all but one person was going to get caught. As a Lakitu pans a camera around some groups some decide to be smart and not have it follow them.

"Mario don't you know your way around this place?" Luigi asked.

Mario nodded his head no and Ness went into a trance like state while levitating. Meanwhile with another group A Lakitu seemed to have been dropping spikes on there "celebrities."

"This isn't how you treat a princess!" Peach yelled as she ran followed by Link, and Ganon.

The scene switches to Sheik who is being nimble by jumping to trees instead of putting them on fire with her disappearing smoke. We see Bowser behind her moving like a truck yet there is no Lakitu following them for an obvious reason. With another group we see that Jigglypuff has put there Lakitu to sleep and are now running off with the video camera, as the group of 6 run Nana plays a tape inside the camera.

"Hello to anyone watching this right now, the Lakitu is a bit of a spy for us and is keeping track of you for us. So you unless you want to be out you better destroy this camera!" The image of Master Hand said as he laughed.

Just as they began to break it Master hand left another message.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed as Master hand started talking again.

"Look behind you because while you got distracted trying to destroy this camera I'm already there!" Master hand said in an evil laugh and the machine was broken.

And there it was floating above of the 3 Pokemon, puffball, and ice climbers. Master Hand take's aim and shot the stunning tasers at the quad group freezing them in there place, they teleport straight to the medics at the end of the maze. The shot seems to have Pikachu release all its electricity and they all faint. We see Master hand counting his fingers. 4 out of (Young Link, and Dr. Mario since they're someone else at a different time. That would leave 23 but since there is Sheik and Nana that 24.) 17 victims left Master Hand said. Meanwhile we see Mr. Game and Watch and Crazy Hand seem to be hunting him down.

"(Why do I have to make noise when I walk?)" Mr. Game and Watch thinks to himself.

Crazy hand shoots electricity at Mr. G & W but he absorbs it using the bucket. Crazy Hand does this two more time and Mr. G & W hits Crazy Hand by jumping over him and taking out a keyblade. Unfortunately for the piece of paper a spike is dropped on him by a Lakitu and he "rips" and is sent to the medics. 16 left. Crazy Hand hears an odd sound and figures out that it's Mewtwo's teleportation. The scene switches to Master Hand hunting down Falco and Falcon. Falco has his gun out and Falcon is leaping trees. Soon Master Hand and the two smashers are looking at each other and the camera zooms in and out on there faces. (In Master Hands case palm) soon Master Hand lets out a demon like roar and shoot both of them and since Falco's blaster has to charge to be shot Falco is too late. Falco turns into a thanksgiving dinner and Falcon is…still conscious! It seems that wearing spandex does pay! Master Hand sees a opening and shoots the electricity at a tree causing to go on fire and while Falcon is distracted by that Master Hand floats above and shoots at Flacon's helmet frying his brain. 14 left.

End

Sorry I decided to stop here because I think my readers might get lost. I'm not saying your dumb I'm saying take a break I'll update next week. Next week's chapter leads Mewtwo to battle Crazy Hand. And the first winner is determine next chapter.

Oh right those left –

Mario

Luigi

Ness

Zelda

Sheik

Bowser

Fox

Samus

Marth

Roy

Link

Peach

Ganon

Mewtwo


End file.
